The Night Stalker (Dean Ambrose Short Story)
by ShieldLover1254
Summary: Kitana Winters has been going through a rough patch after a recent breakup with her mentally abusive boyfriend. She tries to pick the pieces back up from her life and then makes a new friend at her job. His name is Dean Ambrose. She doesn't know him very well, but he knows her...and he's been watching her for a while...and he wants her legs wrapped around him. HOT AND SEXY!
1. Chapter 1

Kitana Winters was going through a serious rough patch of breaking up with her beautiful but bullying and mentally abusive boyfriend, John. She almost went back to him but she had to force herself not to: After months and months of mental abuse and then to top it all off, two guys tried to double penetrate her without a condom and John wasn't even there to help her. He just kept making out with other girls. It was the orgy party from hell and one that she didn't dare dream about anymore. She didn't tell her best friend Kaitlyn or her mother about her first nervous breakdown in fear of her mother's disappointment and of the thought of her best friend going to jail for murder:She seriously hated John and thought that Kitana should dump him but Kitana would always tell her that she needed him like a junkie needed his heroin.

The worst part about the breakup, was that John didn't even come back to check on her or even try to fight for her or comfort her: She was just a sex doll to him. No matter how many "I love yous" and "You're beautiful", it just never cut it and she had to break free from the cycle, for HER sake. It felt like hot needles without John. She would usually sit in the park and watch the young couples in love but even then, nothing would change. He was more obsessed with the clit ring HE forced her to get, all because of his famous line "Do it because you love me!"

"Well what about me? I thought you loved me"… she said to herself as she laid in her new bed in her new apartment. It was kind of hard to even look John in the face. But then again, she also had to remind herself one thing: He never loved HER, just the clit ring he manipulated her to get, just so it would "bond" them together. I mean, for Christ sakes, he would play back the video of them having sex in the tattoo shop so he could zoom in on the clit ring bobbing up and down. Even his weird friend Billy was obsessed with it..well he also had a crush on John even though it didn't seem like it but he would always look at Kitana with disdain. And she wasn't even sure why, considering that she has never done anything to Billy.

But that was the past now. She was able to get her own place after moving out of John's apartment and leaving everything they had behind and starting fresh with herself. She's also been going to therapy for the past few weeks now and she's never felt more better about herself than anything else. She took a hot shower and rubbed her clit gently: It's been awhile since she's had sex and her anal virginity was gone because of Billy and John when Billy fucked her in the ass, which John liked to call "desensitization" and she had to let Billy fuck her in the ass while John played with her clit ring in front of everyone in Billy's apartment in front of his huge duplex window. Then that's when the nervous breakdown came: When John had tied her up in front of the window to display her clit ring in front of the audience and then left her there, saying that they would be right back. Then that's when everything started to go white and then she felt herself clawing at her skin, asking someone to help her, finally despite being blacked out from her own fears and thoughts taking over someone helped her. It felt as though John and Billy played a cruel trick on her and deep down, she would hate John forever for that, especially Billy.

Anyway, she got dressed in a simple outfit, considering that she was going to be working with someone new at her job today: She worked at a car dealership, doing some paperwork office to help her with the rent and to put some food on the table. She dressed in a simple black and red dress which is lacey at the top, puts on her red and black lace heels and slips on some small jewelry with some light makeup and puts her hair in a fishtail braid.

She got to her car and ready to start it up and on with the day until she received a phone call from her best friend, Kaitlyn.

"Hello?" She said, answering the phone.

"Hey honey. I just wanted to see if you were ok…well, me and my brothers wanted to know how you were doing…" Kaitlyn said in a steady voice, as if not to tread on thin ice, even though that's never been the case, considering that no matter how Kaitlyn felt about John or the decisions that Kitana has made, she would always be there for her until the day she dies.

"I'm ok. It's been rough but I' know I'm going to make it" Kitana told her in a tired voice.

"Look, you don't need him anymore. Besides, it's time for someone to love you back. You have tried so hard to please him and make him love you as much as you love him, but it's never been that way. I don't know much about relationships but it's a give and take. It should always be 50/50, not 15/80." Kaitlyn said with as much tough love as needed.

As much as she knew that Kaitlyn was trying to help, she also wasn't in the mood for the advice: She just wanted to focus on work and take her mind off John: Even if the thoughts were thinking of calling him and telling him that she made a huge mistake breaking up with him.

"Anyway, have a good day at work, Ms. Lady."

"You too. And good luck on your audition for the music video" Kitana said smirking a little

"Yeah, I'm gonna need it big time" *click*

Kitana put the phone back in her bag and then headed off to work, ready for the day to be done with already.

Kitana arrived at work and punched in the clock, to let her boss know she was here on time. She also picked up some coffee and doughnuts on the way here and the coworkers she talked to the most, thanked her. Although she couldn't help but wonder about the one guy who was always kept to himself: His name was Dean Ambrose. He was the one that was always around the shop, fixing up cars and motorcycles and did not mind the hard labor behind it. Hell, he even had a motorcycle of his own, which he customized the engine and speed of it. Anyway, Dean was working on a motorcycle out front and she looked at the last cup of Vanilla coffee and took a few glances at Dean:

He doesn't even seem like a coffee drinker she said to herself. But she decided to give it to him. After all, they are working in the same environment together so it's best to just do it and keep it moving. She went over to him and gently tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up and wiped some of the sweat and grease off his forehead and looked at her. Kitana had to fight the urge to moan when she saw his blue eyes: The color of the ocean at midnight.

"Hey Dean" she said innocently

"Hey. What can I do for you?" Dean said, all casual

Kitana handed him the cup of coffee and he raised an eyebrow in a hint of surprise.

"I…just figured you needed something to start the day is all. And just to say hi." Kitana said a bit nervously, even though she had no explanation as to why she was nervous: All she knew was that it was those blue eyes of his: It was those piercing blue eyes and his attitude that showed off the sexiness of him.

"Thanks." He said as he took the cup of coffee and sat up, drinking some of it. It was an awkward silence for 10 minutes until Kitana cleared her throat.

"Well um..I didn't mean to disturb you so umm..I'mma go head back to the office. Have a good day Dean." Kitana said sweetly as she walked away.

"You too baby-girl." Dean said which made her stop in her tracks for just a second: Did he just call her baby girl or was she hearing things? Yup, she was definitely hearing things. She quickly went into her office and put her head down on her desk: She needed to just concentrate on her work so she can go home very soon.

Dean watched as Kitana quickly went into her office and he had to fight the urge not to go into her office, bend her over, and fuck the living daylights out of her. He's been lusting after Kitana ever since he saw her come into the foster care when they were both young: He remembered how she would always be the timid and shy one, in her room by herself with those dorky glasses and braces and reading comic books. Call him weird but he actually found her incredibly sexy while most of the guys there just made fun of her. She use to like this one guy named Max but he never knew what happened to him. Then she started hanging out with this weird freak show of a boyfriend John. He wasn't sure if they were together or not but he knew one thing: Dean always got what he wanted…and he wanted Kitana. He took a sip of the coffee and thought about her physical features: Her long brown hair which was red but she dyed it. Then she had some perky tits as she would always hop into her shower late at night after work. Kitana didn't know it, but Dean has been watching her for a very long time ever since she's moved into her own place: He knew all her passcodes, her phone numbers no matter how many times she has changed them, and he even installed a GPS in her car late one night so he would know where she was going. Anyway, back to her physical features: He remembered that she was bit paper-thin when he last saw her with John but know she was starting to get some of her curves back. It pissed Dean off, knowing she was with other men because in his mind, HE should be the one kissing her soft plump cherry lips, he should be the one kissing down her body and sucking on her sweet pussy, he should have HER and no one else.

"And that time will come soon, baby doll" He said to himself. In the meantime, he was going to have a little fun playing a few mind games on her. He pulled out his phone for a second and started to text her.

Kitana was on her laptop, working on the documents to her report when all of a sudden, her phone started to vibrate and she pulled it out to see who it was. The messenger's name wasn't much, except it was named "MOX".

"Huh? I never heard of that name before" she said to herself. Anyway, she opened the message and read the text message

_ "I want u"_

Kitana was very confused and wasn't sure what it meant. But as far as she was concerned, she thought it was probably the wrong number or it could be one of the guys out there playing a joke and she didn't have time for that. So she texted him back

_"Sorry. I think you have the wrong number". _

She put her phone back in her pocket and then went back to typing on her laptop. Two minutes later, she gotten a text back from the same person and this one shocked her a little

_"I know all about you Kitana. U are mine and soon you will kno that. I think about what your sweet pussy will taste like once I will stick my tongue down between your sweet creamy folds. Soon I will have every drop of your juices down my throat."_

Kitana couldn't help but be freaked out…but felt a little turned on at the same time. She didn't know how to respond to that but she didn't have to, because he sent her another text.

_"I've always wondered what your screams will sound like once your tight little pussy is impaled by my cock. One day, that will be a reality, as you already know, I've been watching you…in fact: No matter where you go, I'm always going to be there, right behind you. _

Kitana kept telling herself that she needed to focus on her job and not what that pervert is doing to her, but she also realized that she was in fear of her safety: He has been watching her all this time and he says he knows everything about her…but how is that even possible? Just then she had received another text from him.

_"I know you are thinking about me. That's the reason why you haven't texted me back yet. But we'll see each other soon. After all, isn't your new street address 8123 Hilton West Avenue?"_

Kitana felt herself getting more and more afraid for her safety…but as for her panties…well that was another story: They were soaking right through and her clit was throbbing from his words. Even though she has never met this mysterious "MOX", just the thought of him running his tongue up and down her soft throbbing clit would have her squirting all over his face. But she shook those thoughts out of her head: She saw the show Catfish and knew that it would probably be some deranged serial killer or some weirdo who likes to eat out of people's trash cans..or worse…he likes to slit the throat of cats and drink their blood for organ money.

"Ok, girl, step AWAY from the crazy juice" she said to herself. It was just her nerves getting to her and besides, all she was going to think about was getting those files turned in and then she was going to go home, soaking in a nice long well deserved bubble bath. Although a part of her was waiting for the mysterious MOX person to text her back: What else did he know about her? What else could he have in store for her. As much as this should have frightened her..and it did, it also made her feel…sexy and it gave it a bit of a thrill to it. But as she has told herself countless times before, she needed to just focus on her work and ignore the strange man who was making her horny.


	2. Chapter 2

The shift was finally over and Kitana went to pack up her things and her laptop from the office. She turned the light off and locked the door behind her and then she saw Dean Ambrose gathering up his things and polishing up his bike. Kitana couldn't help but watch him for a few minutes at the way the bike was so incredible and how Dean looked so good just working on it. Dean looked up at her and gave her a small grin.

"Hey Kitana. Ready to go home?" He said as he wiped the grease off his hands .

"Oh yeah. I've had a long day today..well probably not as long as you have had."

"It could be worse, I guess." he said shrugging a bit as he put on his black leather jacket.

"Yeah, I uhhh I guess so." Kitana said, picking at her red nails. She saw that it was going into sunset and Dean gave her a sly grin.

"You alright, Kitana?" Dean said

"No actually I'm not. I have a stalker who knows me and knows what I am thinking or doing but I have no idea what he even looks like or why I am so freaking horny for him, more then I was with John." Kitana thought to herself but the blue eyed devil was still looking at her with curiosity.

"Did you hear what I just said?" Dean asked as he was leaning on his bike, pulling out a cigarette.

"Sorry. I was kind of distracted. I can't help that sometimes."

"Good thoughts I would hope." Dean said with his smile that could easily make her ovaries drop dead. Kitana cleared her throat and slung her bag over her shoulders. She had no idea why she was even trying to make conversation with a guy who has no interest in her anyway. So she gave him a friendly smile and walked off and told Dean goodbye.

"See you later sweetheart." Dean called out and from the sound of his voice, Kitana quickly headed to her car and went in to start up the engine. She also could have sworn that she heard him laughing as well. Maybe it was just those stupid voices in her head that got her to think like this.

"Warm bubble bath, here I come." She said to herself.

She made it home as she parked into the driveway and grabbed her things out the car. She walked to her doorstep and unlocked the door and then closed it back to make sure it was locked so no one else would come in, creeping into the night. It's funny how one minute, she would be at home waiting for John while he went to go play with pool for Billy or she would have to wait naked for him, with her clit ring displayed for him. It was a good thing she got it removed, which means that John was officially out of her life. She shook John out of her head before she became sad and started to turn on the TV and make some dinner. She was making a Chicken Alfredo Pasta and she was looking for the ingredients to make them when she saw a strange small box in her cabinet.

"That's funny. I don't remember even seeing this before." She said to herself. While the noodles were cooking, she opened the box and her jaw dropped at what she saw: It was a pair of handcuffs. She also saw a note in there and she read it

_When I have you all to myself soon, I will never let you go. You will be locked up in MY world, My prison. You will forever be mine. It's only a matter of time Ms. Kitana_

_-MOX._

She dropped the note and balled it up and threw it away. She had no idea what was going on but it all means one thing: That someone had broke into her house and it was this MOX person who was doing it too. But surprisingly, he didn't steal anything, from how she saw it. If anything, he just left her a gift...a strange note with a pair of handcuffs but a gift none the less. She turned the cooker off and then covered the food up so she went upstairs to take a nice hot bath. She ran the water and put in some honey and cinnamon bath soap and it started to smell like heaven, away from all the stress and drama. She stripped off her clothes and then stepped into the water, relaxing into the water as the steam took over her mind and spirit. Just then, she was feeling horny due to the warmth of the water that it was doing to her throbbing clit.

So she lazily stroked her clit up and down, moaning as her nipples started to get hard. She was thinking about the handcuffs and how it would feel if this mysterious MOX person was to tie her to it...it was more so her pussy was thinking it, not her. Either way it went, she started fingering herself and moaning like crazy, feeling herself reach to the peak of an orgasm as she kept going faster and faster, biting on her bottom lip and then finally, after rubbing and squeezing her right nipple, she came down easy and she exploded...it wasn't like fireworks but it was like a calming ocean that was just crashing among the surface.

She got up about 20 minutes later after washing herself and then she dried off and went into her bedroom, looking for something to wear when her cell started to ring. She looked at the caller ID but saw it was a private number. She hit the ignore button and kept it moving, looking for something to wear and turning on the TV for something to watch. Her cell started to ring again, this time she decided to answer it but forgot to see who it was.

"Hello?" She said

"That wasn't very nice of you to do that Kitana. It seems like I'll have to teach you some manners on ignoring me when I call you." the distorted voice told her.

It didn't sound anything creepy but she couldn't make it out at all at the same time. Kitana felt her blood running cold from the sound of his voice so creepy or not, it still freaked her out.

"L-Leave me alone, you evil creep." Kitana said, trying to sound tough but inside she was scared shit-less. The voice on the other end just chuckled at her.

"You know, you trying to be all tough is just making me want you even more and more." The voice told her.

"I don't w-want you. I never will. You are just some deranged psycho-path."

It was silent for 2 seconds until the voice spoke up again

"So were you thinking about me earlier?"

"I'm sorry what?"

"I said, were you thinking about me...in the bathtub...when you were playing with that sweet wet pussy of yours?"

"What makes you think that I was even thinking about you?" Kitana fired back.

"Because you and I both know one thing: You need a real man to show you how you need to be fucked, not those little 5 year old cock hanging boys you've been hanging around with, especially John. Where is he anyway?"

"Not that its any of your business, but we broke up."

"That's his loss and you are my gain."

"Look, I don't have time for this ok?" Just leave me alone."

Kitana hung up and went into her drawer to find some panties...but they were gone...ALL of them. She checked her closet and under her bed, there was nothing there. The phone was ringing again and she picked it up, ready to speak but the voice beat her to it.

"I know you are probably looking for something to wear to cover up MY pussy but why should you?" It's very lovely and its all wet, waiting for me to play with it, to taste it and have your cum on my tongue."

"What did you do with my panties? I can't sleep naked like this!" she said. Well...not anymore: When she was with John, he would not make her wear any panties or pajama bottoms so he could watch and play with the clit ring for hours and hours to come. She shook her head out of the past and went back to the present with the stalker at hand.

"Yes you can. I told you Kitana, this is just the beginning and trust me, you will do exactly what I say because if you don't...I'll have to punish you." The voice said chuckling evilly.

Kitana sat down on the bed and closed her legs tightly in fear.

"Ah AH AH, don't do that. Don't close those gorgeous legs for me, beautiful. I want you to lay back and keep them open."

Kitana knew she should have hung up the phone. Hell, she should call the police and get the hell out of this house right now. But a strange awakening desire within her took control because the next thing she knew, she was laying back on the bed and having her legs wide open for the mystery man on the phone.

"Now look under the pillow to your right. I've placed something there for you.

She looked under her pillow and saw that it was a cylinder shaped jar and it was very warm: In fact as she opened it, it smelt rich and sweet, and then she realized it was chocolate.

"You already know what it is right?"

"Yes...I do."

"Yes, I do what?"

"Yes, I do...sir?" Kitana said nervously.

"Good girl. I can see we are going to get along very well. Now I want you to tip the jar slowly onto your clit and then rub it all around."

She swallowed slowly and then did what he said, which was to tip the cylinder of chocolate onto her clit which made her moan a little from the warmth and how it smelt so sweet. She kept the phone to her ear and then she did exactly what he said as she rubbed it up and down, making her insides quiver a bit.

"Feels good doesn't it? I bet you are wondering how my tongue would feel down there just cleaning it all up for you."

Despite wanting to be angry, Kitana couldn't help but feel so turned on at the same time. She just kept rubbing it and playing with her clit that was covered in the warm chocolate.

"Now go ahead and taste yourself. You know you want to."

Kitana lifted her index finger to her lips and sucked it off her finger, tasting the chocolate and her pussy juices that were mixed into it as well. She tried to stifle a moan but the voice on the other end heard her and chuckled in delight.

"Your moans sound very sexy. But you will be screaming once I eat every inch of your pussy."

Moaning softly, Kitana nods and he keeps telling her to rub herself a little faster and then to shove two fingers inside of her, which to no hesitation, she does as she arches her back off the bed, moaning and her pussy juices begin to drip onto the bed.

"I-I think I'm gonna cum."

"Don't even think about it. Don't you fucking cum yet!" the voice hissed at her. Kitana heart clutched in fear...but then it all turned into a rush, a thrill for her at how dominant he was being. It wasn't even close to how John was being...in fact, he wanted HER to get off before he did.

"Please...I can't hold it...I feel myself cumming."

"Don't question me, my little slut. Do what I say or you won't cum for a month."

Kitana moaned a little more and the voice kept telling herself to finger herself even harder as she pushed it further and she moaned like crazy, with her forehead starting to sweat just a bit. She could feel herself blowing up in a minute until the voice told her to stop.

"There you go...just relax now. Take a deep breath gorgeous, you'll need your energy for tomorrow."

"What makes you so sure that this will even happen again?" Kitana said as her head spun right back to reality and to the face of the earth.

"Because I know it will happen again. Face it Kitana: You're weak for me...you just gave in to me no matter how much you tried to be a little spit fire towards me, so what makes you think you will resist me tomorrow?"

Kitana was speechless and the voice was humming at her.

"Now get some sleep. And if you even think about cumming or trying to find something to cover up that pretty pussy, the consequences will be very severe."

And just like that, the call ended and Kitana dropped her phone. She rushed to the bathroom and washed her pussy of the chocolate and her pussy juices. She felt stupid and ashamed of herself but the way the voice spoke to her, it made her go weak and she couldn't stop. But she knew one thing: she was definitely going to have to install in some Homeland Security to protect her from this pervert. So she slipped on her silk black robe and started to dial the number for them

"Hello? Homeland Security? Yes I need some help with something tomorrow morning." Kitana said as she told them of the situation over the phone. As far as she was concerned, she should have never let that voice talk her into doing that to her and she was going to make sure it would never happen again.

* * *

Dean was laying back in his bed as he hung up the phone, smiling to himself: His beautiful Kitana may have been in fear right now but he could also feel how turned on she was. He turned his laptop back on and saw how Kitana was calling Homeland Security to make sure that he wouldn't find his way back into the house...or back to her. Luckily while Kitana was slaving away in the office, he was able to have a lunch break and during that time, he was able to break into her house unnoticed and place the small gifts for her to find and to place cameras in there for him to keep an eye on her. Then he even went as far as to paying a guy to get a key copied just like hers so he could go in and out as he pleases. But anyway, he saw that she was trying to update on her security in her house to keep him away.

"Big mistake, sweetheart." Dean said out loud. "Big mistake indeed." But this was only the beginning of Dean's games.


	3. Chapter 3

Kitana arrived to work a little late, because of the fact that she had to talk to the Homeland Security and the phone place to get her number changed and to also make sure her alarm and everything was set so the intruder would think twice before even trying to scare her again, or worse. She clocked into work and then tried to hurry into her office without trying to make any contact with anyone but then she bumped into Dean. Dean looked at her with those sexy ocean blue eyes and she noticed that he was sporting an earring and a silver chain around his neck, almost making her whimper...almost.

"Gotta be careful where you're going sweetheart." Dean said with a sly smirk.

"Uh yeah, thanks gotta go now." Kitana said nervously as she tried to rush off to her office in private.

Before she could leave, Dean grabbed her hand and she slowed down and turned to look at him.

"Is everything alright?" Dean asked.

"Well...actually...I uhh...how about we talk about this a little later?"

"Or how about we go for some drinks tonight?" Dean said. "Can't say no to a drink"

"Nope. In fact, I could sure use it." Kitana said, smiling sweetly, which got Dean to smirk at her.

Just then, they saw the boss coming and the boss was a bit of an asshole so they both had to get back to work.

"Well, see you later. I don't need this fucking asshole down my back." Dean said as he went to his station. Kitana hurried into her office and closed the door, taking a slow deep breath and then turned on her computer to start her usual routine morning.

* * *

Dean wasn't too worried about his boss being a real dick towards him but more so at thinking about Kitana. He already knew that she had updated her alarm system last night and probably this morning. A part of him was sick of waiting: He wanted to just go to her office, bend her over, and fuck her until she lost her breath. But at the same time, he didn't want to scare her OFF. If he wanted her, he was gonna do this and do it right. He waited until it was 10 minutes later and then he went to his car and looked into the seat of his bike and had a different cell phone that had a private number, which he had upgraded so she wouldn't find a way to call him back or trace the call. He was going to have some fun with this today.

* * *

Kitana was doing her normal work on the computer on her files until her phone started to vibrate. She didn't want to be distracted too easily so she picked up the phone without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Did you miss me babydoll?" The voice on the other end said, chuckling.

Kitana was NOT in the mood to be playing games with him and she wasn't having it.

"Listen here, you sick pervert: What happened the other night was a-"

"What happened the other night was under MY RULES and under my instruction. I don't give a fuck what you try to do. You are not going to defy me so I would suggest you watch who the fuck you're talking too...or I will show up at your place tonight, and NO ONE will save you...not while I am around, babydoll." The voice said as he took a hard edge to his tone.

Kitana has to admit, he was not in the mood for bullshit and even though this seriously was pissing her off and making her even more scared, she felt her panties getting wet all over again, along with her clit throbbing...just like the other night when he made her fuck herself with the chocolate all over her pussy. It was silent for about 10 minutes and she knew that voice on the other end had gotten inside her head.

"Good girl. I know you and me are going to get along pretty well tonight. Now here's the first thing I want you to do. Go open the blinds to your office."

"But-how did you know I was at -"

"I said do it, you fucking slut." the voice simply told her.

Kitana quickly went over to the blinds and opened them. She told the voice that she opened them

"Good...now are you wearing panties right now?"

"I-I'm wearing a red and black thong…" Kitana said, with her voice quivering.

"Mmm, I would love to fuck you with that thong on, but for right now, slip them off."

Kitana slipped them off and told the voice what she said, and she could hear him grinning his sick grin.

"Lift your skirt up all the way, so your pussy can be exposed."

Kitana looked at the phone as if he had lost his damn mind.

"Are you crazy? I can't do that, this is my workplace, I could get caught!"

"I know, but that's what makes it so exciting sweetheart. And you can't deny that this is turning you on."

Kitana had to admit, this really was turning her on. She went down to touch her exposed pussy but the voice on the other end told her different.

"Don't touch my fucking pussy. Don't you even put a fucking pinky in there." the voice said, getting that hard edge again. For some reason, Kitana knew better than to defy him so she didn't do it and put her hand at her side.

"Good girl. I am always watching you Kitana. Now if you're good then maybe...MAYBE...I'll let you taste my pussy."

Kitana nodded, just waiting for the next instruction so she can just go back to work before her boss saw what she was doing and get herself into serious trouble.

"Now what do you have in the drawer of your office?"

"I um..have some candy...like Snickers, Kit-Kats, and Reesie Cups..along with some Airheads"

"Those sound pretty sweet. Which one do you think I should use to fuck your pussy with?"

Kitana's eyes widen at the thought of being fucked with her own candies and was hoping that maybe he would change his mind or something.

"Grab the snickers bar...in fact, grab two of them, if you have any. And keep your skirt around your waist as well. "

Kitana carefully kept the skirt around her waist and went over to her drawer and opened it to find some candies she has kept in there and grabbed two Snicker's bars and told the person that she had them.

"Stick them both inside your pussy...do it real slow…"

Kitana wanted to scream, shake her head no or say or do whatever she could to get him off the line...on the one hand...her body was slightly betraying her as she opened both of the wrappers and then put the two snickers bars on top of each other, together so to speak and then slowly slid them inside her wet, awaiting cunt. She failed to stifle back a moan as her pussy sucked both of the snickers bars deep into her pussy. She could hear the voice, growling in lust and her nipples pebbled at the thought of someone watching her. She wanted to close the blinds back and do this in private but at the same time, she didn't give a shit, it only made her grow wetter and hotter for the stalker on the end of the line.

"Now fuck yourself with it. Go real deep and hard for me. Imagine that its my cock inside that tight little wet pussy. Imagine that its my cock brutally destroying your pussy as you start squirting yourself all over my cock."

Kitana started fucking herself with the two snickers bars and she couldn't help but moan softly. It was painful but it felt so damn good at the same time. Her pussy muscles kept squeezing the candy bars, making them melt around her fingers, but the voice on the other end urged her to it..it urged for her to continue. She kept fucking herself with it until she felt herself climaxing.

"That's it you fucking cum-slut. Cum for me, you little slut."

Kitana had her eyes rolled up in the back of her head and she quietly shrieked as she started pouring her juices all over the candy bars. Just as she was about to pull them out, the voice told her different.

"Who the fuck told you to stop? Keep fucking yourself."

"Please...I can't...it's too much, I don't know what I was-"

"Stop acting so shy, Ms. Kitana. You want it now keep fucking yourself or I will show up at your place tonight and it won't be so pretty for you..especially since I can remember ever vivid detail of what you have been doing."

Kitana had no choice but to continue and her body betrayed her yet once again as she kept fucking herself harder and harder with the two candy bars. Just then, she heard a knock on the door.

"Kitana, it's Mr. Harper. Are you ok?"

Oh shit! It was her Boss! Kitana had to get off the line and clean herself up.

"I didn't say stop and I don't give a fuck who is at the door. I want your juices all over that fucking desk!" The voice said, sounding angrily.

The voice being so angry had turned her on so bad that she didn't stop...hell she wasn't sure if she WANTED to stop. The door kept knocking but Kitana fucked herself even harder and bouncing her hips, slightly off the desk until she bit her lip hard until it bled and her forehead was starting to sweat, meaning it would be another cum splashed episode.

"Ohhhh fuck...FUCK!" Kitana whispered and then her juices exploded all over the Snickers bars, coating them in her sweetness and her creamy cum. The voice groaned in pleasure and then Kitana looked as she saw the doorknob being jiggled with. Kitana hung up the phone with a quickness, sprayed a little perfume and cleaned up the puddle of cum on her desk, hid her panties and then fixed herself up and the mess she made, and fixed her hair back into a bun and opened the door and gave her boss a friendly smile, despite that she was breathing a little too hard.

"I heard some shrieking down the hall. Is everything alright?"

"Uh yeah. I..I thought I saw a mouse is all. You know how freaked out I am so easily about rodents." Kitana said with an uneasy laughter.

"Yeah but I doubt they would even be at a car dealership. Anyway, I just wanted to come and check on you is all."

"Yes sir and I'll have those files sent to you before the end of the evening."

"Good Ms. Winters...and next time if there is a mouse...just simply get a shoe and kill it instead of shrieking as those there is a killer in there."

Well I have a damn stalker who is turning me on a little so does that count? Kitana thought to herself. Her boss could be a real fucking asshole,,,well he was an asshole to everyone but mostly to her. Anyway, she gave him a friendly smile and nodded as she closed the door. She sighed a moment of relief and sat on the small couch. Just then her phone vibrated and it was the MOX person. What did he want now?

_"I have to admit, I had a nice little fun time with you. We WILL do this again very soon sweetheart. But for the rest of the day...keep your panties off and trust me...I WILL know._

_-MOX_

Kitana tossed her phone to the side and ran her fingers through her hair in frustration: First it was the text messages, then the phone calls, and now he making her do all these embarrassing sexual things that her body can't help but submit to. What in the world was she going to do?

* * *

Dean made a few calls to Homeland Security and then after a while of convincing and then with some threatening to someone that he knew at the place, he knew ALL of Kitana's access codes to get to her house and anything else she would try to do, regarding her alarm system. What can he say? He was a complete bastard and he was proud of it. Now the next step would be to gain Kitana's trust. He already made her cum in her OWN office and he even walked by on purpose, just to hear her moaning, which he knew she was trying to be quiet about but failed miserably. Then, she had some nerve, trying to be defiant with him. He rolled his eyes, thinking nothing of it. She would be punished for that later on when she gets home tonight, but in the meantime, he couldn't wait until later to send his plan into Phase 3: Gaining her trust.

* * *

After a long busy day, and of course cleaning herself up of cum in the ladies room, Kitana shut down her work and sent the files in and then headed out to see Dean helping the last customer. They were the only two left in the building and the boss left about 5 minutes ago.

"What's up, sweetheart? How was your day?"

"It was ok, thanks." Kitana said smiling sweetly.

Dean puffed out a few smokes of his cigarette and then tossed it on the ground, stomping it and then lit another one and pulled one out for Kitana but she politely declined.

"No thanks. I'm not a smoker."

"Huh, good for you then. You a good girl, aren't you?" Dean said, with a sly grin.

"I try my best. I mean, from how I normally am..I mean I just-"

"Shhh" Dean said, putting a finger to her lips and then playing her soft curly reddish and dark brown hair.

"You know you don't have to be so nervous sweetheart. I won't bite you."

Kitana couldn't help but smile and blush all at the same time.

"Are you gonna come?" Dean said as he whispered that to her. Kitana couldn't help as her eyes widen. Was that an inside joke or what? She shook her head and blinked a few times.

"I'm sorry what?"

"I asked are you coming...you said you wanted to get drinks right?"

"OH! Right, right, sorry." Kitana said as she grabbed her black jacket and followed him outside as the sunset was hitting to the downside. She followed him to the parking lot and saw that he had a Harley Motorcycle that was customized in blue and black and with painted blue and dark greenish flames.

"Wow...it looks amazing…" Kitana said in awe.

"Thanks...I customized it myself. Hop on."

He put on his motorcycle helmet and he gave her one as she put it on.

"I'm a little scared." Kitana said

"Don't worry. Just hold on to me and I won't let go...no matter how fast or slow I get." Dean said with a smirk.

Dean started up the bike and then Kitana wrapped her arms around Dean's waist as they started to drive off. Kitana couldn't help but giggle at the fact that the motor and the way it came alive was making her excited inside. Then they started to pull off as Kitana held onto him and Dean was driving fast. She rested her head on his back and then they pulled to a red light.

"How you doing back there?" Dean asked

"It's fun. I've never...well...you're comfortable." Kitana said, blushing.

Dean chuckled, looked back at her and smiled.

"Good. Then let's get moving again. I'm gonna go a little faster this time so get ready."

The light turned green and someone was honking behind them. Dean smirked and gave them the finger as he pulled off like a speed demon. Kitana held on to him and felt the breeze of the night blowing through her hair. From hopping on the bike seat too many times, she couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed at how her pussy was starting to cream some juices from the excitement of riding in the "fast lane." It was an old cliché but it was the truth. It took every ounce in her and luckily, the engine was so loud that she was moaning and luckily, Dean was too busy on the road to even pay attention to her sounds. Finally, they pulled up to a bar and then he turned the engine off. Dean took off his helmet and then helped to take off Kitana's as he helped her off the seat, grabbing her small hand.

* * *

They sat at the bar and Dean ordered a beer and Kitana ordered a Corona beer as well. She didn't like beer but this one was special, considering that it gave it more of a kick than the regular beer she would have seen John and Billy drink. God, why the hell were they still on her fucking brain? She needed to just let it go and relax. She looked up to see Dean watching her intently.

"Sorry. I didn't realize you said anything."

"I didn't. But now that you have mentioned it, what's wrong?" Dean asked.

Just as she was about to speak, she saw that John had walked in through the bar, with another brunette girl. She felt like her throat was burning and tears threatened to pour out. John was having a good time with the girl and she just wanted to leave...like NOW.

"I-I'm sorry Dean. I should go." Kitana grabbed her jacket, about to leave but Dean stopped her.

"Hey, hey Kitana. look at me." Dean demanded. Kitana looked up at him with her hazel and gray eyes to his blue ones. Kitana couldn't help but let a tear fall but Dean was able to wipe it away.

"I'm sorry. It's just that...well..my ex was here and we had a long past together and well...he broke my heart." Kitana said in a slight whisper. Dean's gaze softened for a moment and he smiled at her.

"It's no problem. Hell, if you want, we can go to another bar." Dean said smiling.

"No, no. its ok. I didn't expect to see him here tonight but it IS a free country so let's just go back in there."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure. thanks." Kitana said smiling again.

Dean put an arm around her shoulder and they decided to go to the back of the booth but still get some drinks. Even though Dean wasn't that much of a talker, he did listen to her as she talked about how her relationship with John was nothing more than slave and master than boyfriend and girlfriend. Dean even made a few jokes to make her laugh and Dean was actually paying attention to her as she talked and he noticed how she did little things when she was shy: Like when she would pick at her nails or twirl the ends of her curly hair and when she would blush so easily. Dean's cock started to twitch whenever she blushed that sexy blush of hers but he had to force himself to behave. Normally, any other girl he wouldn't care about what they thought or what they were doing. His only option was to get them into bed and then move on with his next conquest. But Kitana really did move something in his heart...he wouldn't call it love but he definitely felt something for her, no matter how much he would try to ignore it.

The hours went by and then they were laughing and having fun, despite being a little buzzed. Dean and Kitana were playing pool, with Dean teaching her because she knew NOTHING of the sport and she was not that good at it. Kitana didn't even think about John and forgot he even existed. Then Dean excused himself to go to the bathroom and Kitana was left to play pool by herself. Just then another guy came and smiled at her.

"Hey there. What you doing by yourself?" he asked

"Oh, I'm not by myself. I have a friend he's just in the bathroom." she said as she was still playing with the pool balls.

"Well, I would like to be your new friend. My name is Zack Ryder " he said with that sexy voice of his. Kitana couldn't help but blush a little.

"It's nice to meet you Zack. My name is Kitana." she said smiling.

"Nice name, I'mma guess it's from Mortal Kombat right?" He said, chuckling.

"Mmm yeah it is. I'm a gamer." Kitana said proudly.

"Wow. I'm a little shocked. But I guess you're not like the rest right?" Zack said with a smile

"Nope. I'm just only me." Kitana said.

Kitana and Zack talked for a little bit and then they both exchanged numbers to each other.

"So I'll call you ok?" Zack said as he tucked the piece of paper in his pocket.

"Yeah. See you later." Kitana said as he went to go back to his friends. Just then Dean popped up out of nowhere, surprising Kitana.

"Whoa. You scared me Dean." Kitana said with a yelp.

"Didn't mean too. But I wanted to keep you guessing."

"You're such an ass sometimes." Kitana said smirking.

"Correction. I'm a smart-ass, sweetie. Don't forget it." Dean said with a slight growl.

Kitana playfully rolled her eyes at him as they went back to a game of pool and then he bought Kitana another drink but it was a Mike's Hard lemonade, which was surprisingly, Kitana's favorite drink.

"How did you know I would like this kind of drink?" Kitana asked.

"Lucky guess." Dean said as he shrugged. "Besides, when you're hanging out with someone, you should always pay attention to what they like right?"  
"Yep. you got a point on that." Kitana said as she drank her cooler.

* * *

About an hour later, he drove her back to her place after she gave him the directions on where she lived. He pulled up in her driveway and she got off the bike, giving him the helmet.

"So, I can't help but notice that you were talking to some chump over there." Dean said.

"Oh yeah. His name is Zack Ryder. He's not exactly the cutest but he's such a sweetie. He asked me out on a date tomorrow and...I think I just might go."

"Well have fun with that Kitana." Dean said casually.

"Oh I'll be ok. Besides, I'm lucky to even get a date in the first place. You on the other hand probably have loads and loads of girls flaunting all over you."

"You jealous?" Dean said with a grin.

"No, why would I be?" Kitana said scoffing, despite that deep down she could feel a twinge of the green with envy.

"I don't know. But there's no reason for you to even be jealous." Dean said, smiling.

Kitana fought the urge to bite her lip in awe. His smile could really set things in her and she barely knew him. Besides, he only saw her as a friend and she was grateful for that. He was sweet to her..well ONLY her but he was funny, and even though he was a smart-ass sometimes, he could really put a simple smile on her face and make her blush. But then the ugly thoughts would creep into her head again, saying that Dean could do so much better and that he would only be wasting his time on her and then just use, abuse, and confuse her. As much as she wanted to get rid of those thoughts, lock them up, and throw away the key, she couldn't help that they would always find their way back to her. Her head snapped out of it when she saw Dean playfully twirling his fingers at the ends of her hair.

"You were distracted. What's going on?" Dean asked

"Oh nothing important. Well...I'll see you tomorrow. Goodbye."

"See you later sweetheart." Dean said as he drove off into the night. Kitana went inside her house and then she dropped her purse on the table as she headed upstairs to clean herself and get ready for bed. Her pussy was still throbbing and sore from fucking those two candy bars that this MOX person made her do. A part of her was very disgusted that she let this person suck her back into doing this again...but then another part of her, liked this kind of soreness and the thrill of almost getting caught made her inner desires want to come out and do it all over again.

* * *

As Dean was driving home, he was on some serious road rage. As he came out the bathroom earlier, he saw the way that stupid shit-head Zack was flirting with HIS Kitana. Then to top it all off, he even gotten a date from her. Kitana was HIS, simple as that. Even if he was dead, from beyond the grave she still belonged to him and nobody could take that. He almost wanted to go over to this John guy and beat this guy into a bloody mess for even making Kitana shed a tear. But this Zack guy...oh he had some serious plans for that piece of shit. Dean was so angry that he almost ran a few people over with his bike and then flipped them off, telling them to get the fuck out the way. He made it to his house and drank himself a few beers and a cigarette to calm him down. He had to move fast but first, he had to take care of this Zack idiot. And Dean knew just how to do it to.


	4. Chapter 4

Kitana was in a nice hot shower, washing the stress away from her body. She had to admit, she had a very nice time with Dean...but she also couldn't wait until Zack Ryder and her would be going on their date tomorrow night. But then as she closed her eyes, she thought of Dean's icy blue eyes and how they would make her insides turn out, but in a good way. He gave her this weird thrill.

Maybe it was the motorcycle but she just couldn't help how she was reacting. She sighed, realizing that she was just being a fool: Dean would never want a girl like her. Yeah she may have been pretty, but Dean wanted someone who was super-model HOT. She still felt the soreness and throbbing of her pussy but it started to go away. To take her mind off of this, she decided to wash out all the color in her hair and it was back to being brown...a darker brown at that. It was her original color anyway.

She brushed her hair and looked at herself in the mirror, touching herself slightly. She put on a t-shirt and some red shorts and she headed off to bed, about to watch some TV and lay down. As she laid down in her bed, she felt something kind of hard.

She looked to see that it was another gift from Mr. Mox. She was wondering how did he even get inside the house? She had the security system locked down and changed. She took the box with her but she grabbed the closest thing next to her and it was a high heeled shoe. Hey, she may have never had a break-in before but she had to always be careful of her surroundings. She quietly walked down the steps, hearing for any strange noises.

"Hello? If you're in here, Mox, I suggest you come out right now if you know what's good for you!" she yelled out.

The was no noise and it was quiet. She didn't hear any voices as she checked the kitchen, the dining room, the bathroom, and the living room. She set the shoe down and sat down on the couch, rubbing her temples until her phone started to ring. She looked at the caller ID and saw that it was just her mother Amanda...well her foster mother to be exact. Her real mom was killed in a car accident and her dad bailed out on her when he chose his wife instead of her.

"Hello mother." she said warily.

"Hello darling. How are you? I haven't heard from you in forever, have you even bothered to call me? You know that you need to come see me more often…" she kept babbling on and on.

Kitana just ran her fingers through her hair in frustration: As much as she cared for her mom, she also knew that she wasn't calling to see how Kitana's day was or anything. If anything, she would either try to convince her to come to the family dinner where the rest of her family would look down on her or even worse, talk her into getting back with John, whom mother found to be charming, handsome, and that she needed to hold onto him.

"Mother, why are you REALLy calling me?" Kitana asked suspiciously.

"Well..darling...you know the family dinner is coming up this weekend and-" Kitana cut her off with a quickness.

"No mother. You know very well that my so called siblings hate me. In fact, they want nothing more than for me to be out of the family."

"That is not true. You are being ridiculous and you know it." Her mother blew her off with a huff. Kitana just rolled her eyes.

Amanda has never bothered to pay attention to what she wanted. If anything, Amanda was just keeping up appearances, just to please the neighbors and everyone else. Kitana couldn't help but feel sick to her stomach at how when she use to live with them, it was always "do what they wanted, just to boost THEM and their children up and to make them look good and whenever Kitana made a slight mistake or did something wrong, she was shunned for the week or for a day if she was lucky. Hell, she had to give up comic books, just for them because to them, it was distasteful. But she still kept reading them,only in the library. Anyway, Kitana zoned out with the convo her mother was having with her.

Amanda could talk for hours and hours on end so Kitana had to think of something to get off this convo.

"I swear you never listen to me. No wonder that John boy didn't want anything to do with you anymore."

And THAT hit the nail on the hammer for Kitana. She gripped the phone in anger.

"Don't you EVER, talk to me about John ever again!" She yelled at her mother and she slammed the phone down, pulling her hair.

Her mother really knew how to get under her skin sometimes and she has never done anything to this woman! She suddenly remembered that there was that box on her bed and that it was still there, on the couch. She sat up and she slowly opened it.

As she removed the thin paper covering, she saw a package and it said "Mini Vibrating Nipple Suckers." But as she looked closely to the package, it was suppose to be a vibrator to go along with it and the vibrator was missing. Just then her phone rang to bring her out of her thoughts. She answered the phone, taking a deep breath.

"Hello...sir." she whispered faintly. The voice on the other end didn't day anything, except groan with pleasure.

"Mmm you are learning quick, babydoll." he said. "So I'ma take a guess to see that you have recieved my gift." he said, chuckling evilly.

"Yes, and I'm going to throw it away." Kitana said, sounding unsure. She wasn't even sure of she wanted to throw this toy away, but at the same time, she knew that she was giving MOX all the power to do whatever he wanted to her and she couldn't allow that to happen...at least not again. She would have to try.

"Now why would you do that?"

Mox asked her. He seemed calm and confident by Kitana's hard-to-get behavior. She had to admit, it was pretty sexy how he wasn't scared by it.

"Because...my boyfriend wouldn't like that." she said, trying to shake him up.

"Oh your boyfriend?" Mox said, mocking her voice. "And what makes you think your little boyfriend, is going to keep me away from what belongs to me?" he said in a threatening tone.

"Because he is tall...strong...and he will kick your ass anyday!" Kitana yelled out, trying to sound brave.

"Awe sweetheart...so naive yet so cute. Your stupid twig of a boyfriend is NOT going to keep you away from me. I won't allow it."

"Well that's too bad...I have a date tomorrow night with him." Kitana told him as she was running her fingers through her hair in fear.

"Well as of right now, you don't. So strip for me. NOW." the Mox warned her.

Kitana 's body as always, started to betray her when the voice ordered her to do whatever it said. She knew she might regret this but as she took off her clothes, she whimpered a little and Mox heard her

"Something you wanted to ask me?" Mox asked her

"Well...I just wanted to know one thing...if you don't mind me asking sir…" Kitana asked warily.

"Ask." Mox simply told her.

"Well...how are you watching me? H-how do you know what I'm doing?"

"Let's just say that I took the opportunity to install a few things while you were away. I won't tell you where they are though and even if you DO find one of them Kitana...I always have more." Mox told her.

At first she thought that he could be playing mind games with her: Mox was famous for that...but deep down, she knew that for some reason, he would never lie to her. It gave her a strange sort of comfort.

"I can see how perky your nipples are. Put the cups on them, right now." Mox told her.

Kitana slowly put the cups on her nipples until they were fit snugly.

"N-Now what..sir?" She asked him warily. Just then, the line went dead.

"Hello...hello?" She kept calling into the phone. She checked the time to see that it was almost going on midnight. Just as she was heading up the stairs, her phone rang. She went over to pick it up and it was her best friend Kaitlyn on the phone.

"Hey darling." She said on the phone.

"Hey Kaity Kate." Kitana would joke around and call her that. "So did you get the part?"

"Gurl yes. Ok umm...only one problem...I may have told a serious lie about my dancing background… I said I was an expert dancer and knew every mood from the salsa to the tango." Kaitlyn said nervously.

"Ok, why in the world would you...ohhh b-b-boyy." Kitana accidently moaned out. Suddenly, her nipples started to vibrate: They felt as though someone was licking, sucking, and biting on them all at once and it got her nipples really hard.

"Uhh..is everything ok with you?" Kaitlyn asked

"Uhhhhh yeah yeah. Just a l-little...a-allergy..p-problem r-right now.." Kitana stuttered as she was squeezing onto the pillows for support, hoping that she wouldn't cum on herself. Her nipples were her weakest point, sexually and it would be very embarrasing if Kaitlyn found out what was REALLY wrong with her.

"So tell me, why in the world would you l-lie about that? You can't even do the one-two step by Ciara."

"Because the video I'm doing it with is with none other than Austin aka Arcangel: The guy we knew back in foster care!" Kaitlyn said happily.

"Oh my gosh are you serious? I haven't seen him in forever, how is he?" Kitana asked happily, even though she was biting her lip with the sensation the nipple sucklers were giving her.

"He's really great. We've caught up over everything that we did, especially the arguments, remember the arguments he and I use to have and then…" Kaitlyn went on.

Kitana tried to listen to her best friend but the nipple sucklers were only causing more and more of a distraction for her. She held the phone to her ear, lying down on the sofa but she went lower to where her shorts were, she saw that her pussy was leaking juice as a wet spot was forming on her shorts. She wasn't wearing any panties...ok well she didn't have any but the wet spot was getting bigger and the way the sucklers were biting, pinching, and wetting her nipples were not making her any more comfortable.

She already knew that Mox was behind all of this but she didn't know what to do: He had the damn remote control and she was stuck. She didn't wanna rush off the phone but she knew she was gonna cum any second...with her best friend hearing it on the phone! Kitana shook her head in despair, hoping the vibrating or the phone being dead will stop anytime soon.

Dean was on his bed, smoking on another lit cigarette as he watched Kitana squirming and moaning with pleasure of having the toys pleasing her. He did feel a little bad when she was on the phone with her mom and she didn't look so happy. Whatever she said to Kitana, really upset her. Dean wished he could be there to make her smile but he had some business to take care of...and that was to get rid of Zack Ryder. Of course he needed a REASON to get rid of him, Dean wasn't the type to be vindictive. Dean immediately started laughing as he started thinking

"What the hell am I talking about? I'm always vindictive!" Dean said as he was laughing to himself, puffing off the rest of his cigarette. He tossed it into the ashtray and then he turned the remote up a little higher as she was having trouble, keeping up with the facade that everything was ok. He could also hear the convo of her and her friend Kaitlyn talking about this guy and Dean immediately got bored. Just then, he clicked a button on the remote and hit it to speed and that's when his Kitana started going physically crazy...crazy to the point where she dropped the phone and then she was squeezing her round breasts and pulled off her shorts, softly calling for Mox, which was the name he used to trap her into this whole cat-and-mouse game he was playing.

Just then, he got his other phone and dialed up her number again, rubbing his cock through his black sweatpants. It was already rock hard and it was waiting to burst out anytime.

* * *

Kitana couldn't continue the convo anymore so she rushed Kaitlyn off the phone and started rubbing her pussy outside of her shorts until the phone rang. She sat up to see it was Mox. She answered with a quickness.

"Please...please...I...I.." Kitana whimpered out.

"Please what baby?" Mox told her, groaning.

"I need to cum...please let me cum sir…" Kitana moaned out. She needed to cum and only MOx was able to bring her to that limit.

"Why do you think you deserve to cum? You have been nothing but defiant with me and you have your "boyfriend" to do that for you, so why do you even think you deserve such a reward as this?"

"Because...I really really need it. Please sir...I'll do anything for you."

"I like the sound of that gorgeous...but for now...you are not allowed to cum for tonight."

Kitana shouldn't care but deep down she was shocked and frustrated.

"Wh-WHAT? Please sir I need to-"

"Don't make me get ugly, you fucking slut. That was an order!" Mox told her in a harsh voice.

Kitana whimpered and she retreated back to feeling like a small child, sent to her room for punishment.

"Yes sir...please don't be mad." Kitana said in a small voice. God why in the world was she submitting to him like this?

"If I even see you trying to bring yourself to release, I will come to you and take off my belt and whip you on your thighs and your nipples until you bleed!" Mox told her, breathing heavily. Kitana swallowed hard, nowing he was serious about his threat. Her instinct told her to call the damn police, call ANYONE, but she felt a warm strange pool of desire. Just as she was about to speak, Mox beat her to it.

"Get some sleep. You will need it." And the line went dead once again. Kitana sat up, wiping the sheen of sweat off of her forehead and she pulled up her shirt. She knew he would find his way in here but better safe then sorry, she went to hook up the alarm system and locked up the doors and the windows. A part of her thought that maybe she could just bring herself to release real quickly. After all, he would never know that she came...but then another part of her, the submissive part of her told her that she shouldn't defy him, no matter what. So she washed her hands, had a bottle of Vitamin Water and went upstairs to rest and trying not to think about what just happened a few minutes ago. All she just wanted to do was go out on her date with Zack tomorrow and have a good time.

* * *

Dean had a day off from work today so he decided to stop by the store and get himself some groceries and then head on home. He even decided to stop by the bar for a second to get an early morning drink. He didn't care what day it was really, as long as they served alcohol. He admit he was a bit of an alcoholic but he didn't care. It helped to get rid of the memories and everything he has been through when he was a child: He didn't really have that many friends except Roman, Seth, and Corey, which he met in high school during his senior year. Even then, he ran away from the foster home and made enough money working different jobs and then going to another neighborhood, just to start over and have a different life for himself. He admit that sometimes he felt lonely but in a way, he liked i, considering that he was anti-social and he didn't talk to anyone except Corey, Seth, and Roman. But even then he was mostly by himself. Anyway, after he picked up what he needed, he took them back home and then looked onto his web cam to see what Kitana was up to for the day.

It looked like she was just getting ready for a nice bubble bath and he couldn't help but stare at Kitana and her beautiful body. Unfortunately, that didn't last very long as he had gotten a call from his mom...his alcoholic mother who would only borrow money from him just for cigarettes and booze and he wasn't in the mood for her shit. So he pressed the ignore button and continued watching Kitana and watching how beautiful she was with the way she was brushing her dark brown hair and then her eyes as he zoomed in a little on her body. He even saw the way she would look at the gifts he placed for her in the house and even though it looked like she wanted to throw them away, she decided to just throw them in her drawer. Kitana then made a phone call to her friend, talking about how she was going to go shopping to pick out a few things to look pretty for Zack and it made Dean's blood boil to the extreme. He shut the laptop off and then he threw a beer bottle across the room in anger. He then grabbed his jacket and then he went out and decided to get himself a drink from the bar, despite that it was the mid-afternoon.

He went on the barstool and then he got himself a few beers, just anazlying over everything and how he wanted Kitana to be his, wholly and completely. It was then he noticed that Zack and a few of his friends walked into the bar too. Luckily, they didn't know Dean so they didn't pay attention as they found a table close to him, unbeknowist to Dean, that he culd hear every word of their conversation.

"Hey, I have a date with this hot girl name Kitana. She has those nice ass tits and from the moment that I saw her, I knew she was a slut from the get-go. Do any of you guys know where I can score one of those roofies?" He asked his friend.

Dean's eyes went immediately red but he told his inner rage to calm it down for the moment. But then another part of him wanted to go over there and beat this guy so badly that he would be reduced to a puddle under his black boots. Instead, another thought formed into his mind and he smiled as he continued to drink his beer and smile to himself as the wheels started spinning in his head.

"Here you man, you can have mines." his friend told him.

"Thanks man. Once I get between that slut's legs, she won't be begging me to stop, and even if she does, I won't once she's knocked out. Hell, I'll even call you guys up so ya'll can enjoy my sloppy seconds." Zack said, laughing as he high fived the guys.

The guys talked some more about Zack and how much of a slut Kitana was and then Dean saw how his friend passed him the drug and then Zack left out with his stupid ass buddies. Dean paid the bartender and then he headed out to the parking lot of his car. He was going to find out where Mr. Ryder was...because he needed to have a little talk with him.

* * *

It was going on around 7 o clock at night and Dean was in his parked car, watching Zack from the house. He followed Zack but luckily, Dean had used some shortcuts so that way, it wouldn't seem like he was stalking him. Dean grabbed the bat from his backseat and then he snuck into the bushes quickly. He thought he was caught for the moment but he was safe and in the clear. Dean was also wearing some black gloves, a black vest with a matching fitted shirt and some black jeans with some combat boots. He saw the box that was hooked to the lights and phone in his house. Dean pulled out a pair of black scissors and he cut the wires off. The lights went out and just as he knew, Zack was confused. He tried to call the phone lines but they were dead. Dean didn't have a lot of time so he had to make this as quick as possible before that son of a bitch went out with Kitana. Thanks to Corey and after making a few calls, he was able to get a key copied with the exact replica of Zack's. He let himself inside the back of the house and he closed the door quietly. He could hear Zack trying to find a light switch or a flashlight but because it was so dark..and the fact that Zack was kind of an idiot, he couldn't really find anything. Just then, Dean appeared behind him, pushed him against the wall and he had a kitchen knife. Zack was scared shit-less and Dean couldn't help but laugh at his fear.

"Listen. I'm not gonna hurt you ard? I just need for you to do something." Dean told him

"Wh-what?" Zack asked as his voice was quivering just a bit.

"Stay away from Kitana."

"Who the fuck do you think you are? She's my date."

"It doesn't matter. You are going to call off that date with Kitana or...there will be serious consequences for you." Dean said as the tone in his voice sounded lifeless, cold, and dead.

"Look, if you want some pussy man, you can have her. I don't even like the bitch like that anyway." Zack said, chuckling a little, making a joke. Unfortunately for Zack, Dean didn't find that so funny.

"Don't you ever call her a bitch!" He yelled out and he pulled out his baseball bat and he started beating on Zack's body as he groaned in was mumbling something but he didn't care as he continued beating on his legs and his chest.

"She's mine, all mine! I'll send you to HELL before I let you take her from me, you hear me?!" Dean yells at him as he hits him over and over again with the bat. He wasn't planning on killing him, but he was going to make sure that Zack would feel some serious pain and know better then to mess with his woman. AFter the last brutal hit to the head, Zack was knocked out cold. Dean dragged his body down the steps of his basement and then tied him up.

About and hour later, Zack woke up and he saw a figure standing over him and he was wearing a black mask. Zack tried to get out of the ropes and handcuffs that had his body locked to the chair, but it was no use.

"You know stealing is a felony Ryder...did you know that? Cause I don't think you did." Dean said as he circled around him slowly. " I don't think you realized that YOU put yourself in this predicament. You brought this on yourself, smiling the day away, in your little stupid ass bubble, while you took Kitana from me..." Dean spat at him.

"You know I asked you to do a simple thing, just ONE simple fucking thing..and you can't even do THAT?! I mean, come on man." Just call off the date...and leave her alone.

"How is this any of your business anyway? Whoever you are..." Zack yelled at him right back and Dean pulled out his fork and had it pressed up to his neck.

"You don't ask the questions here...I do. I'm the one that's in fucking control here, you stupid ass pussy." He shouted at him. "And if you don't break this off...I will make sure that every step you take, every oxygen that you have left in your body, every day that you breathe in the fresh air, will BE YOUR LAST!" Dean fired at him.

"You may act like you're not scared...but you really are. You know very well I can haunt you in your dreams, I feed on your screams and your fears late at night. I can easily beat you up there." He says as he uses his fork to point to his head.

"Now we can do this the simple way and call it off...or...I just stab you in your fucking leg and you bleed out...no one will come for you..you will die...of hunger, thirst,and everything you need to survive this shit-hole of a life you so called have. I will come after your family, friends and everything you have in this life! Now do it!" Dean shouts at him

And Dean gets Zack cell phone and dials up Kitana's number and it starts ringing

"And don't sound like a whiny bitch either." Dean says.

Zack stops crying but clears his throat to be able to talk to Kitana.

"Hey listen Kitana. This isn't gonna work out. I found a hot girl that I wanna get with so...goodbye"

It was short and simple and that's how he wanted it to be. Dean released the ropes on him but he kept the cuffs on him and put the key in his pocket.

"I'll keep the key with me, just in case. You never know when people might try to escape." Dean says laughing.

"Oh and uhhh..Zack?"

Zack looks up at him

"Don't fuck with me." Dean tells him straight up

"You are fucking nuts man." Zack says, spitting blood from his mouth

"Yeah I know...but I don't give two shits so on that note, goodbye."

Dean closed the basement and double locked it and he headed out to the backdoor and went to his car to change real quick. He headed home, laughing to himself. By then he wouldn't expect Kitana to go out on any dates for the night. As he was about to go home to celebrate with a drink, he had gotten a phone call and it was from Kitana. He couldn't help it, he was started to feel a little nervous...a little.

"Hey." Dean said

"Hi..." Kitana said, sniffling. It sounded like she has been crying

"Is everything ok Kitana?" Dean asked

"I-I'm sorry to bother you...but could you come over please...I don't wanna be alone right now."

"Sure no problem doll." Dean said and he hung up as he made a U-turn to her house.

Kitana hung up the phone as she wipes the mascara off her eyes. That dumb-ass Zack broke off the date with her, just because he found ANOTHER hotter girl. She took her hair out of a ponytail and took off her black stiletto heels. She just sat on the couch in her white strapless dress. Just then, the doorbell rang and she went up to the door to see Dean dressed in a fitted white tshirt and some jeans and hs hair looked wet, as if he was coming just out the shower. He even smelt like Irish Spring Soap, which was Kitana's favorite scent. But Kitana couldn't help but notice that Dean also had a bag for her and it was beer for him and a bottle of Mike's Hard Lemonade. But she saw how Dean was staring at her and it easily made her blush which Dean saw and he cleared his throat.

"You ok?" Dean asked concerned.

"He just...Zack is a fucking jerk." Kitana cried and Kitana just put her head on her chest as he pulled her into a hug to comfort her.

"Let's go in and talk ok?" Dean said.

Kitana looked into his ocean blue eyes as he looked into her hazel honey eyes and she smiled a little as they both went inside, closing the door.


End file.
